Nolan Deagha
Draws the Line that Others Fear to Cross was the alpha of The Birch Pool at the time of the riots. History Nolan Deagha, called Draws the Line that Others Fear to Cross, was a Philodox, a law keeper, a leader among the garou. He attained athro at an early age, and there were those who said his skills and strength were gifts to the nation, that he would certainly be recognized as elder. There were also those who said he was a stuck-up, hide-bound, prideful bastard who thought he knew everything. Family Born in Boston, the fourth child of Eleanor Murphy Deagha and Ryan "Calls the Bull to Bear" Deagha, Nolan was the first to breed true. His younger sister, Deirdre, was born under a full moon. She, too, was a credit to her family, though as with many ahroun, she died young. Wields Fion's Strength in Battle will be remembered for her part in the Battle of Back Bay. Though much of the family resides in the Boston area, there is still a strong connection with those who remain in southern Ireland. Ryan's aunt, the mystery writer Caoimha Deagha, uprooted from Kinsale to move to Washington State to assist another branch of the family, there. Early Career Rited at the Fens, Nolan moved to Albany as a young fostern. He rose quickly as a respected leader, making wise decisions, inspiring his pack and sept-mates alike, and holding people accountable to his own high standards. Nolan led several packs, some simple mission packs, and others for longer term. For over five years, he was alpha of Call the Cry under Stag, and though they were not specifically a war pack, they were known for their appetite for battle. It was during this time that Nolan lost his ear, his first, and most obvious battle scar. The pack was just one of several sent out from Birch Pool and the surrounding area to fight the Giant of the Mound, one of the ancient horrors that has been awakening in these end times. The garou were successful, but the cost was heavy, and after the loss of two of his packmates, Nolan began to settle down into a more thoughtful role. Rise to Power In 2007, Nolan challenged the then alpha, Fights at Sunrise, for recognition as Athro. The challenge took most of a year to complete, and required the man to travel to both ancestral homes in the realm and in the umbra. Bargains, recitations, judgements, and leadership skills were all necessary, but in the end, the philodox was able to return to the sept and bring with him the avatar of Swan, who would become the caern's new totem. In 2010, Fights at Sunrise was injured in battle. Uncertain about Eric's ability to lead in the days following, Nolan challenged for the position of alpha and was again successful. The Riots During the riots, despite the strength of Nolan's leadership and the exceptional organization of the sept, the caern was lost. The caern was defiled, the once clear pool poisoned, and the trees cut down. Most of the sept died in the battle, along with the many kin who tried to help or were killed in the riots themselves. A very few were able to escape, joining with the resistence still fighting in the area. Unlike the lucky ones who died on the field and stayed dead, Nolan's rage brought him back, but it wasn't enough to turn the tide. He was captured and held by the Dancers for several months. Fate led the resistence to his prison, instead of the armory they had intended to raid, and he was rescued, if only accidentally. Aftermath After his inadvertant rescue, Nolan Deagha, Draws the Line that Others Fear to Cross, disappeared. His family have had minimal contact in recent months, and seem to prefer it that way.